


The power of free will

by blossom_angel85



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo is starting to finally wake up in the dollhouse and she wants everyone else too as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	The power of free will

"Did I fall asleep?", Echo asked as she looked at the programmer Topher Brink. "For a little while", he answered her back in a soft voice as he regarded her with a kindess that he wasn't used to. He wasn't supposed to like the actives or dolls as they are also known. It was simply his job to imprint the dolls with new personalities but Echo always was his one special toy that he liked to take good care of. Even when she first came in with her original self of Caroline Farrell, she seemed different to all the others. Stronger and had more will power to survive. "Shall I go now?", she then enquired with innocence, "If you like", Topher replied. She then nodded, stood up and began to walk out of the room. She was always confused and unsure of herself in her doll like state, but she still knew that there was work to be done, she just wasn't quite sure what that job was yet. 

Her handler walked her down the stairs and spoke carefully to her, "Would you like a massage Echo?". He knew that she needed to unwind, although she didn't remember, this had been a rather exhausting engagement for her. "I do love my massages". Boyd, her handler guided her to the massage tables where she laid down and let the massage begin. Just as she began to close her eyes and drift her, there was a voice inside her head whispering a name, "Caroline". It was a name that was familiar but yet she couldn't place it.. However it was at that moment Echo woke up, her eyes opening and her mind more alert then she had ever been in the dollhouse. There was work to be done and was something she wasn't sure how she could pull off, but she knew that with some time, she would be able to wake up everyone else in this place and let them all decide free will for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a one off yet or a continuation. Will see where the muse takes me or if I get request for a continuation.


End file.
